


I Hope You Find This Titillating

by Gingersnap87



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week 2016 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy kind of has Loki whipped, Darcy wears a hot t-shirt, F/M, Lab smut, Loki can't keep his eyes off her assets, Loki is rendered into becoming a horny teenager, Smut, funny quote t shirts, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnap87/pseuds/Gingersnap87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wears an interesting shirt to lab one day and Loki can't keep his eyes off her assets. </p><p>Written for Darcy Lewis Smut Week 2016, Day 6: funny t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Find This Titillating

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first of the one shots of the series of four I wrote for Darcy Lewis Smut Week (and my personal favorite of the four), and the first time I've written smut in many years...so I hope it tickles at least someone's fancy...Enjoy!  
> ["Caress Me Down" by Sublime](https://youtu.be/k_LP4IU6XD4) was sort the anthem while I wrote this

In all his time working on Jane Foster's S.H.I.E.L.D. funded Bifrost team Loki had no issues keeping his attentions on the tasks at hand, even when Thor and his pet humans drove him up the wall.

No he sucked up his pride and kept telling himself that his patience would be a worthwhile endurance. Once his sentence was finished here on Earth and was again in Odin's good graces, then he could start the chess pieces moving from where things left off over a year ago.

Besides, there wasn't much he could do in opposition when all but his most basic and menial magic was stripped from him. Sometimes it was best to just go with the flow for now so he could unleash his pent up rage at the most opportune time. And the more pent up he became, so much sweeter the destruction in the end.

There was nothing else that Loki looked forward to more.

Of course there were days when the Norns were surely testing him, but none so much as this day.

The young assistant of Thor's woman – a girl who he could hardly call a woman more than a child due to her insignificant age – walked into the lab in as usual that morning, wearing her absurdly unflattering knit hat and bulky jacket and carrying everyone's preferred beverages.

From day one he had categorized her as plain, and as the months wore on, he added agitating. He deemed her useful only in providing a good brew and keeping Jane's tornado of a lab considerably more organized, providing him an easier time of comparing his greater knowledge with that of the absentminded astrophysicist he worked with.

The girl also had a penchant for being sassy, and unlike the other lab rats that skirted around him, treating him with care when they dealt with him, she pulled no punches with him.

If Loki had to admit it, and only to himself of course, he found that quality in her intriguing, but he definitely didn't have to admit to anything, so he stuck with his initial assessments of her.

Darcy – her birth name if he remembered correctly – shed her jacket first thing, placing it on the back of her chair, and what lay underneath it provoked Loki to very nearly swallow his infamous silver tongue.

Today her top was not frumpy and plain of color, but tight and bolder than anything he'd ever seen her wear by far. It was low cut, red, and spectacularly showcased a pair of breasts that even a goddess would be envious of. And that was not even the half of it.

Across her bosom was a phrase printed in white, a clear innuendo that he could no more ignore than the creamy smoothness of her cleavage.

**I hope you find this TITILLATING.**

Loki found his trousers tightening in an affirmative response to the text.

Lewd shirt and a light blush dusting her cheeks aside; Darcy was her normal self as she passed out the morning beverages. Jane was too preoccupied by her work to notice her intern's change of appearance, simply took her coffee, sipped, and carried on. The male lab technicians weren't so easily distracted by their directed tasks, but had the decency to avert their eyes when Darcy addressed them.

Now she was heading his way.

Pulling a random sheet of data up to his face Loki forced himself to examine it, willing his erection down.

_Just take the beverage, say not a word, and cast not a glance._

The heat of her body near his was easily sensed due to his Jotun blood. He could practically feel her from across the room with it, and now he felt utterly engulfed.

"Here you go," she said.

Even her unrefined, Midgardian voice sounded sweeter to his ears. He briefly wondered what she would sound like calling his name in the throes of climax. Would she sigh or would she scream? He took her for the latter.

Shifting in his seat to ease the throbbing between his legs, Loki tried to mimic Jane's obliviousness, praying the girl would drop the coffee off at his desk and leave him be.

"Yo, Earth to Loki. You gonna take this?"

He took a pause to prepare himself, telling himself to look at the drink in her hand and nothing else. Then he steeled himself and turned.

His gaze passed the coffee and settled unflinchingly upon the part of her he did and did not want to see. His mouth suddenly became parched.

_Oh dear._

Darcy's dainty nostrils flared along with her ire.

"Hey, buddy," she snapped, slamming the Styrofoam cup down on his desk, sloshing some of the coffee, "I know they are fantastic and all, but my eyes up here." Yet despite her compliment towards herself, her cheeks were aflame with anger and embarrassment.

The lab rats were staring at them, and the outburst even pulled Jane away from her machinery long enough for a cursory glance. However Loki found himself risking his public image, facing Darcy's wrath just in order to linger his eyes upon her magnificent chest a little while longer. Finally he raked his eyes up to meet hers.

The more he studied her face the more he realized that Darcy possessed more than an attractive body, but a stunning face as well. She was truly a diamond in the rough, hiding herself away in her layers of clothes.

Her feisty wit coupled with newly revealed assets was quickly and dangerously grabbing Loki's fascination. He felt the need to reassess her.

"I'm well aware," he said, voice coming out rough, making the double meaning he presented her with all the more obvious.

Her hand tensed and he thought she would strike him, but she just clenched and unclenched that hand, glowering down at him.

He found Darcy's fury utterly captivating.

So when she huffed and stomped away, muttering about how this just had to be the only thing to wear while laundry was done, Loki felt himself deflating in disappointment.

And yet he was still so painfully stiff, blood pumping hot with want, with need.

What a conundrum.

The girl kept a wide berth of him for the rest of the day, purposefully skipping his coffee and lunch, giving him no opportunity to initiate further contact.

As he walked back to Foster's lab from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility cafeteria where he ate his lunch – a far cry from the food normally Darcy brought – Loki considered her behavior change. It was such at odds with how she typically acted.

Most often he couldn't get rid of her and resigned himself to tune her out. Now she seemed to want nothing to do with him.

Perhaps she was more like the others than he first suspected, guarded and fearful of him once they caught his attention

A grunt and a crash thrust Loki back to the present, his eyes flicking towards the source of noise.

Loki's blood began thrumming with excitement again.

Further on down the empty hall from him was the subject of his thoughts.

"Shit," Darcy hissed, her voice panicky as she looked over box of heavy equipment she had just dropped in error.

For once since his imprisonment, he thanked the Norns that he wore the StarkTech bracelet that allowed him free reign to walk most anywhere within the facility – at least until his curfew – thus affording him some opportunity such as the one presenting itself to him now.

Careful of her black knee length her skirt, she knelt upon the floor to gather everything. The sight caused a predatory spike of lust to flood his system.

She seemed unaware who was heading her way and didn't bother looking up as she called out towards his footsteps, "Hey, can you help me out? This stuff is heavy."

So engrossed in what she was doing she did not face him, even when his polished shoes stopped in front of her.

"I would be happy to help, my lady," he said, finally alerting her to his presence.

Darcy's head snapped upward, bright eyes trailing up his tall form, her breath hitching when she reached his downward gaze. Her cheeks flushed, but not with anger or embarrassment.

No, she was looking quite concupiscent herself.

Though he felt like the cat that caught the canary, Loki refrained showing his satisfaction at having her on her knees before him. He also kept himself in check from staring down her shirt or remarking on the desire in her eyes. In place of all that he lowered himself to a crouch and helped her pick up the mess, placing them back into the box.

They worked in silence, without looking at the other until their hands inadvertently brushed, evoking a jolt between them. Darcy let out a faint gasp and snatched her hand back. Her retreat stung him and he couldn't help his lips when they descended into a frown.

The god wanted to lash out at her, call her out on her fear, but he reined that in as well. Lifting the box with ease he asked with a distant air, "Where shall I deliver it?"

The coolness of his words caused her to flinch, but he felt little care.

He had hoped to start on better footing with her with an act of kindness – thought that he was reaching her – but apparently that wasn't enough. Filled with insidious thoughts as he was, Loki did not want an unwilling partner. If she wanted nothing to do with him based on his earlier behavior then, as much as he hated to, he would wipe his hands of this.

Darcy worried her plump lower lip with her teeth and he sharply looked away to avoid further enticement.

"Come with me," she relented and led the way.

They turned a corner and walked another long stretch of hallway.

"I hate wearing shirts like this," she said suddenly, her voice uncharacteristically small, "Ever since puberty, the girls," she gestured to her chest, "were all that the boys noticed. So I started hiding them ever since."

Loki gave her a sidelong glance, "Then why are you wearing that one?" his words insinuated nothing, merely conveyed his curiosity.

"One of my college friends gave it to me as a gag gift for my 19th birthday. I forgot to get rid of it. Things have been hectic lately and I sort of neglected my laundry and this was the only outfit I could wear." They arrived at an empty room full of other equipment in need of varying degrees of repair. "You can just put it anywhere. The repair technicians will be by to work on it."

He felt her eyes on him as he set the box down on the floor. When he turned around she was already heading for the door.

"Darcy."

Pausing at the door she glanced over her shoulder, her long wavy hair tumbling behind her.

He wanted to run his fingers in those tresses, twirling them, tugging at them. Everything about her was driving him mad.

Stepping steadily closer, he confessed, "My assessment of you has changed. I have learned that you are much more than your appearance, more than I ever thought you to be previously. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

The girl – no, the woman, faced him fully as he came to stand directly before her, blue eyes drifting upward as his lowered. Her warm proximity was once again short-circuiting his senses into a heady fog of desire.

A lascivious smile pulled at Darcy's mouth, "So you find me titillating?"

Loki groaned and dipped his head towards hers, foreheads touching, his breath ghosted over hers, "You little minx…I should ask you the very same."

In answer she pressed closer and when his hand found the nape of her neck, burying it in the hair he found there, she slowly canted her lips up to meet his.

The kiss was tentative at first before they settled easily into a sensually languid rhythm, slowly stoking the fire within them both. All it took was a light yank on her hair for Darcy to come alive in his arms.

Her hands eagerly surveyed his chest, prompting him to bite those luscious lips of hers. With equal fervor she granted him access and she sighed when his skillful tongue slipped inside to explore. He found her tongue soft, yet demanding. It danced heatedly with his while her pelvic bone ground a matching rhythm against his erection.

A feral growl tore from Loki's throat at the friction. He shifted his hands, gripping her ass and hauling her up so that their hips were a little more level. Darcy clung to his shoulders, one leg wrapping around the muscle of his hip as he bucked repeatedly against her core. Through their clothes he could feel the heat of her sex.

It was not even remotely enough.

Picking up on where his thoughts were drifting, the woman in his arms keened impatiently, "Loki."

His cock twitched in response.

With a careless swipe of his arm he cleared a nearby table – the equipment was there for repairs anyway – then sat her upon it, his hips remaining between her thighs.

One of her hands tangled in his hair tugging him down for another feverish kiss, the other palmed the bulge in his trousers. He snarled and shoved her hand aside in the pursuit of freeing his aching shaft, vaguely aware of her hands moving frantically to open his shirt.

The smooth touch of Darcy's hands caressed over him, trailing from his clavicle down his torso to the place he needed her most. Like her sass, she pulled no punches, gripping and pulling at his cock hand over hand with firm, long strokes.

Groaning, Loki thrust restlessly into her strokes until the need to for more grew too much. He disengaged her hands, hiked up her skirt, and tore her panties down her pale legs.

His lungs expanded sharply at the sight of her glistening folds, giving him pause from his own needs. No longer was his mouth dry, it was watering with lust.

In one swift swooping motion he buried his face between her legs, devouring her moist womanhood with firm, wet kisses, nips, and licks.

Darcy's back slammed against the surface beneath her and she cried out a slew of curses, her body writhing uncontrollably under his ministrations. Loki felt his blood pumping straight to his cock, but he ignored it for now.

Curling two long fingers into her slick channel, Loki sealed his lips over her clit, sucking with just the right amount of pressure. His free hand stretched up her body to skim under her raunchy shirt. The garment entrapping her breasts underneath irked him, but he managed to coax one soft globe out of its cup. While his mouth was occupied below, he kneaded her breast thoroughly above then focused the rough pad of his thumb over the taut peak.

Overwhelmed by sensation, his name tumbled unbidden from Darcy's kiss swollen lips a second time as she came unglued. He continued laving her with his tongue, tasting her, until her mewls of satisfaction subsided. The impulse to then examine her pleasure wrought body took over and slowly he pulled back from the apex of her thighs to get a good look.

She was a truly a breathtaking sight; tremors quivering every muscle throughout her form, ample chest heaving and mouth parted in ecstasy. At some point her ridiculous knit hat had vacated her head, leaving her umber hair free to fall where it may.

Loki felt his male pride swell, exuberantly pleased with how his amorous attentions affected her. He could easily spend a lifetime studying the nuances of her post orgasmic expression.

But now it was time to take care of his need.

He gave her mound a soft kiss before straightening to his full height and hauled her hips to his. Darcy whined as he rubbed engorged head of his erection against her still sensitive clit.

"Damnit Loki, quit stalling and fuck me already," she ordered breathlessly, already working herself into another frenzy.

The agent of chaos needed no further spurring to sink himself into her waiting heat. Together they voiced their shared relief in the form of a chorus of moans and heady gasps, mutual satisfaction evident when his second thrust drove deeper than the first.

Loki endeavored not to get carried away, he really did. Yet the way her silken inner muscles gripped him while her legs trapped his hips in place, the wonton way this woman undulated against him. Meeting him thrust for thrust.

His control was steadily slipping.

When she scored his chest with her nails Loki released the thread holding him back, slamming his hips repeatedly into hers with reckless abandon. He hoisted Darcy off her back and their mouths connected roughly, all tongue and teeth and little finesse.

"You wanted to know, huh?" Loki growled into the kiss, " _Everything_ about you titillates me."

Prompted by the word, green eyes locked on her tits hungrily. He shoved the material of her shirt up, pulled her brazier downward, and claimed a nipple with eager lips and skillful tongue.

Darcy sighed throatily, tossing her head back, "Ngh…I…I should change my…ah—!"

His teeth grazed her sensitive flesh, causing her to gasp and buck against him.

"What was that, dear?" Loki murmured, breath caressing the supple swell of her chest.

"I was saying…I should change…my assessment about you…as well," she panted.

Her disheveled body squirmed deliciously, urging him to continue.

Driving him quite mad.

Obligingly Loki latched his mouth over her neglected peak then shifted, angling his hips so his thickness could achieve greater penetration.

"Fuck, Loki!" Darcy's sharp cry spiked his bloodstream with as much pleasure as her slick sex clenching rhythmically around him.

Loki clutched at her and buried his face in her neck and absorbed multitude of sensations: the slapping of their sweat drenched flesh echoing throughout the room as he saw her through her release, the scent and taste of her skin heated skin, the tightening of her arms and thighs when she returned his hold on her with a death grip of her own.

It wasn't hard for him to get lost in it all.

His hips gave a final snapping thrust before stuttering out of rhythm under the intensity of his orgasm.

"Darcy," he gasped reverently near the delicate shell of her ear.

They remained passionately locked for a small eternity, at least until their harsh breaths calmed and Loki started to soften. And then he only retreated enough for his eyes to take her in.

Darcy's hair was a tumbled mess and her clothes were skewed, but he found the blush of her cheeks and her kiss swollen lips exquisite. Bruises were already forming on the pale skin of her hips and waist from his hands. Most of all his eyes were drawn to the alluring sight of his seed trickling from her folds.

This Midgardian creature was a debauched work of art.

Bright blue eyes noticed how he was staring at her then started fixing her bra into place, "Dude, you're lucky I'm on the pill."

Loki figured that she meant contraception and nodded in agreement. He had no need for progeny. Yet.

After straightening their clothes and checking the hall for passersby, they left the repair room. Darcy stopped by the restroom to properly clean herself up, telling Loki to go on to the lab. Unaffected by her order Loki remained outside the door and was pleased to find her quick temper had not abated post coitus.

"Everyone'll start thinking things if they see us together," she hissed, speed walking back to the lab.

The god caught up to her with ease, sneaking his long arm around her waist and pulling her snuggly to his side.

"Let them."

"We're so not together."

Yet she did not withdraw or remove his arm. He looked down at her with a feline smile.

"So you say."

They returned to Foster's lab like that; Darcy acting as though Thor's little brother had always been glued to her side, and Loki silently, but threateningly making it obvious to the other men in the room that her bosom was off limits to their lecherous eyes, titillating shirts worn or not.

For the remainder of the workday the lab rats' tiptoeing extended to her so as not to become victims of the Trickster's wrath.

***Three weeks later…***

"What's your shirt size?" Darcy asked suddenly during their coupling inside of a storage closet.

Loki lost his rhythm behind her minutely before smoothly resuming.

"Why does that matter?"

"Just tell me or no more extra curricular lab activities for you."

He resigned himself to telling her his measurements; not simply for the sex, but because his entire existence became irritatingly dull when she was not around. His need for Darcy had grown beyond the physical and he would do anything within his power to keep her pleased and at his side.

Admitting that aloud was another story.

The reason behind her bewildering question eluded him until a week later Darcy presented a neatly folded green garment with his usual coffee.

His natural curiosity getting the better of him, Loki unfolded it to find that it was a shirt. One princely eyebrow rose as he read the words and recognized the chemistry structure printed on the fabric.

" 'I oxytocin coitus'?"

"You know, the love hormone? Therefore 'I love coitus,' " she winked, "now I'm not the only one here with a funny shirt."

"And you expect me to wear this?"

"Yep. Tomorrow in fact."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered if this was her strange way of claiming him after his prior public show of marking her as his territory a month ago.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Eyeing the sashay of her hips as she left his desk, Loki was reminded instantly of the reason for his involvement in this bizarre, but exciting attachment.

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy's shirt design is of my own creation, but the shirt she gets for Loki to mark their one month anniversary of sorts is this shirt [here.](https://www.etsy.com/listing/127339260/funny-shirts-for-men-geek-tshirt-i-love?ref=market) I just loved the geekiness of it and figured Darcy would get a kick out of it. I hope this fic was enjoyable. Please feel free to give feedback, I don't bite~


End file.
